Mr Brightside Oneshot
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Tea sees something that breaks her heart and who should save her...none other than cold, unfeeling Seto Kaiba. But when things change between the two of them, it's Yugi who has his heartbroken.


**Mr. Brightside**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Song Fanfiction **ONESHOT (literally, but you'll get there later! Hee hee hee. I love being evil like that!)

**By:** Mazakai

**Started:** 10-12-05

**Completed: **11-13-05

**Posted:**

**Disclaimer:** This is my first song fanfiction, so bare with me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I wish I did own Seto Kaiba though, for reasons no one needs to know about. LoL. Don't own The Killers either. If I did own either of them, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be on my own private island with my very own real life Seto Kaiba! So this is just for fun. Oh and this is a Tea/Seto pairing (my second one), and it is a "lemon", and it's a suicide story. So you have been warned!

(Coming out of a cage I was doing just fine…)

We were at a tournament, and I was watching her duel. She was about to win and progress to the next round. My cell phone started to vibrate…it was Rebecca. I looked at the message she had left me. 'Meet me behind the stage in 2 minutes.' I had to go.

(Gotta, gotta be down cause I want it all…)

I had just won when I saw that he was leaving. He had been looking at his phone and punching in a reply when she had given her opponent the final attack. Now he was walking away without saying anything to here. Then I saw where he was heading. Rebecca was standing near the stage. Jumping off the dueling platform, I quickly followed behind him. I stop and hide behind a trash can and watch.

(It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this…)

She won't let me go. As soon as I walked around the corner, she grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Slowly the warm feeling returns to my body, and I embrace her tightly, not wanting to let go. Her jade green eyes look up into my amethyst ones. Leaning down, I place a warm kiss on her lips, and she returns my kiss with one off her own. I hug her tighter if that was possible. As I look up I suddenly see Tea, tears streaming down her face. Tea turns on her heel and runs away form me. I push Rebecca away from my body, staring after the love of my life as she runs away from me.

"Rebecca, this isn't going to work out. I love Tea not you. She's the only one for me." I tell her as I pull further away from her.

"So you've chosen her have you, Yugi. She's not me Yugi…" Rebecca retorted.

"You're right, Rebecca, she isn't you. Tea's full of joy and compassion, you just go for the facts and what you read in books. I may have loved you a few months ago, but that's in the past." I tell her as I back away.

"Watch out Yugi, she'll hurt you. You just don't know it yet." Rebecca says as she starts to cry.

I turn around and chase after my Tea.

(It was only a kiss…)

My heart fills like it's been torn in two. How could he love her? How could he kiss her? I don't know where I'm running to, but I have to get away. My feet suddenly catch under me and I stumble slightly. Without Yugi my life seems pointless, I have no one to love. I want to scream, but no sound comes, but tears are streaming down my face. I feel so empty. Then all of the sudden, I run into someone. I feel myself stumbling backwards at the impact, then a strong warm arm around my waist, and a hand supporting my back. I look up and into deep navy blue eyes.

Seto Kaiba.

"What do you think your doing Kaiba-kun?" I ask, chocking because of the tears.

"Saving you from a nasty fall by the looks of it." He replies in his deep voice.

"You should have let me fall, I…I…I don't need anyone's help." I cry through my tears.

"Fine, next time I'll let you fall and break your head open." Kaiba scoffed as he releases me from his hold. His cold voice echoes through me head.

"Please Kaiba-kun, just leave me alone." I plead.

"Why?" he ask surprisingly.

"Jerk, just get out of my fucking way, or I'll make you move!" I cry out as I start shoving him out of my way.

"I will not allow you to speak to me in that way Gardner!" he says as he grabs hold of my wrist and pulls them away from his body.

"Allow me to speak to you in that way? Do you know how ridiculous you sound? It you want to say something then SAY IT! I wouldn't care. I have nothing left to live for anymore. Please end it for me Kaiba-kun!" I cry, a fresh batch of tears streaming from my eyes.

"What?" Kaiba asks a confused look on his face.

"KILL ME DAMNIT! THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO! PLEASE END IT NOW!" I wail. "I don't care anymore."

I'm shocked and annoyed at the same time; no one has ever asked me to do something like this before. What has Yugi done to her to wish death…?

He looks at me with no expression on his face, his eyes as cold as ever, but something flashed in them a minute ago.

"PLEASE KAIBA-KUN! END MY LIFE NOW! PLEASE KILL ME! I'm too weak to do it on my own. Please end my misery, my emptiness!" I cry out, the tear never ceasing.

Gardener begs for me to take her life, though I feel the sudden urge to comfort her. I lean down and take her into my arms. Why do I suddenly want to protect her from this pain?

I grab onto his shirt and cry into it, soaking it with my tears. Once I get my breath back, I look into his navy blue eyes, so much like Yami's, but not…He leans down and kisses me on my forehead, I need more than this. I moan slightly though at the feel of his lips on my skin. He knows that I want more. Moving to my lips, he places a soft kiss, but I still want more. He uses his tongue almost as if he was asking me to allow him entrance. I do. Our kiss that was once gentle and soft has now turned into hot burning passion, my mind goes blank; all I can think about is this feeling. Kaiba's lips are so soft and warm, the way it feels to be held in his strong arms, the emptiness now gone.

I run my fingers through his trim chocolate brown hair, so soft and silky. I feel him move one hand from my back, and slid its way up to my head. He runs his fingers through my short chestnut hair. It feels so good. I moan in pleasure as my body reacts to how I feel. I place my hands on his hard, muscular chest, and feel his heart rate increasing…

(It was only a kiss)

I finally get close enough to her, that if I had called her name she would have heard me. I feel horrible that I made her cry. I need to tell her it was a big misunderstanding. I love her not Rebecca, she's the only one for me. It just took me awhile to realize this. She needs to know that I will love her with all my heart and soul, and that I never want to be separated again. I'm about to call her name when I notice she's not alone.

It's Seto Kaiba, my ass hole of a rival.

Hold on Tea I'm coming. I see Kaiba move closer to her and embrace her. She grabs onto his shirt and cries into it. I slow down my pace and stop a few feet away form them, where they can't see me. He kisses her on the forehead I hear her moan, it's not a moan of pain no, it's something completely different. I just stand there watching them, ready to go and stop him if he does anything to hurt her. My anger slowly starts to boil…

(…And my stomach is sick and it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, LET ME GO, I just can't look, it's killing me! And taking control!)

Kaiba moves his head down lower and places a soft kiss onto Tea's lips. KAIBA'S KISSING MY TEA! I'll kill him; I swear I'll kill him!

(Jealousy, turning saint's into the see, swimming through sick lullabies, chocking on your alibis…)

I want to make myself known, to stop what I'm watching, but something's holding me back…

(…It's just the price I pay; destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes…)

I smell her perfume, and her natural scent, it's driving me insane. I want this girl like I've never wanted anything before! I have to get her somewhere where we won't be bothered or seen. Pulling away I grab her hand and lead her to door near the front entrance.

"Come on, we won't be bothered here." I say as I lead the girl through the door and down the hall way to my private lounge.

Kaiba's pulling me somewhere; I just follow him, not caring what he plans to do as long as he keeps on kissing me. I can't believe how good this feels.

I lead her to the couch that was opposite of the window. I quickly close the blinds, not noticing that they didn't close all the way at the bottom. All I can think about is the girl beside me. I turn to face her and gently pull her shirt up and over her head…

I follow Kaiba and Tea, keeping a good distance behind them. They enter Kaiba's private lounge, and the blinds drop soon after, but there's an opening at the bottom. I kneel in front of the glass and watch, my heart breaking in two.

I throw her shirt aside carelessly, more concerned about what was under her shirt. Slowly she reached up and undid the clasp of her bra from behind her back and let the piece of material fall to the ground. She walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulders and removes the black trench coat. Then she grabs the hem of my navy shirt and pulls it up over my head. There now we're equal. I pull her close to me, pressing her body close to mine, feeling her soft breast against my chest. Gently I push her away and onto the couch behind her. She tumbles back easily and I straddle her legs looking down at my prize. Though I've never done this before; it's all new.

Hesitantly I take her breast into the palm of my hand, and whimper faintly when she arches slightly, pushing her breast more firmly into my hand. I bring my other hand up to her other one, and begin to knead both gently. Her body quickly reacts to the stimulus of my hands, and I run my thumb over her pink taut nipple, I want to taste and feel more of her…

He just took off the most clothing I have ever allowed a guy to ever take off of me, but I don't care. I'm too caught up in the passion to care. I moan when I feel his hand on my breast. It must be impossible to feel this much after such a little touch, and I couldn't think of anything else that had ever made me feel this good.

Slowly I lower my head down to her nipple and take the tip into my mouth. I hear her gasp slightly, but it was a good gasp. I suck and nip at her for awhile, and then move to the other side. Her breath was coming up in short little gasp, and she was gripping my shoulders. As I repeat my treatment on her other breast, I move my hand down her lean stomach, and closer to her most private area…

His hand moved lower down my abdomen and I hear him grunt faintly as he tries to unzip my skirt. When he finally gets it off, he sucked a little bit harder on my breast, showing his pleasure. He rises to his knees, still attached to my breast, and helps me remove my skirt. I reach up and undo his pants and he shimmies out of them. He finally let's go of my breast and moves back up to my mouth and places a hot kiss on my lips…

Finally her skirt comes off and I can't help but moan softly. Soon I'll get my ultimate reward. My hand that had been traveling down her stomach before her skirt came off, suddenly came back to life. I inch my fingers lower and lower until I reach the edge of her underwear. I can't believe I've held on this long. My other hand reaches down to join the other, and pulls the elastic up slightly. I slide my hand in and intertwine my fingers in the coils of coarse hair that guards her. Separating the fold of flesh under the hair, I slowly enter a finger into her wet channel.

I feel his fingers getting closer to my womanhood, I cry out in pleasure after I feel his fingers enter me, slowly he starts to move his finger in and out, I writhe under him, feeling the heat coil in my belly…

I can tell that she's almost there and I'm following close behind her. I want and need more, the noises she's making cause me almost to lose control. I pull my finger out and hear her whine in disappointment; I don't want to leave the warmth of her body, but I have to. Leaving her mouth as well, I stand and remove moth my boxers and her panties…

I feel his warmth leave my body and feel empty once more, but only briefly, he moves back on top of me again and kisses me on my lips. I feel a blast of pleasure when he sucks on my bottom lip, he moves down to my neck and nibbles on the junction where my shoulders meet my neck…I moan in pure ecstasy…

(I'm Mr. Brightside)

My eyes must be deceiving me. That's the only possible explanation. I turn away form the window, my heart breaking with every breath I take. How could she betray me like this? I thought she loved me, or at least the spirit of the puzzle! I thought that she wanted to be with me! I slowly walk way with my head down a tear slipping down my face. I'm too late, I'm always to late…I keep walking, not caring where I'm going, just trying to forget and sort out the confusing thoughts in my head…

(Coming out of my cage, and everything is just fine, I gotta, gotta be down, cause I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…)

She's more than ready; my member hardens even more when I hear her moans. If I thought I was hard when I first touched her breast, I just became ten times harder. She reaches down and caresses my manhood. I gently put myself in her entrance, so hot, so wet, I struggle to gain what control I have left so I won't hurt her. I can feel her tightness around me as I push myself further into her willing body. Finally I reach the barrier that makes her a virgin; I look into her eyes, asking if this is really what she wants…

I look into his midnight blue eyes, he doesn't say anything, but I know what he's asking. I nod my head in agreement. I feel him pull out of me; I whimper in disappointment at the loss of feeling him inside me. Then all of a sudden he thrust into me. I scream, but it's muffled by his kiss.

"I'm sorry Koi, I'm sorry, I'll wait for the pain to recede before I go any further," he whispers to me, kissing my lips softly, tenderly.

I stay still while I adjust to his size, it's a lot bigger than I had imagined, I can't believe it fit inside of me. The pain starts to go away only to be replaced with pure pleasure. I move my hips to let him know that I'm ok. He starts to move inside of me, slowly at first. I wallow in the feel of it inside me, stroking my inner walls.

"OH, Seto!" I cry out, grabbing his shoulders and sinking my nails into his skin.

I beg him to move faster, to go harder; he gladly obliges and starts to move so fast that I can hardly keep up with his speed. Oh it feels so good, if I knew that it would feel this good , I would have done this sooner…

She screams my name, she begs me to move faster and harder…she feels so good, I'm almost there, but I have to hold back, her pleasures must come before mine…

I feel the white hot heat coiling through my body, it's building and building. I feel like I'm going to explode. I start to clench around Seto's velvety hardness, I'm losing control…

I feel her tightening around me, it's now time. I finally lose control, my body stiffens as my seed spills deep into her womb…I howl in pleasure. She screams my name "Seeeeeeeetttttttttttttoooooooooooooooo!" She continues tightening around me, milking me dry…she mine and no one can take her away from me. Mine, my love.

I collapse on top of her, careful not to crush her with my weight. I lay my head on her shoulder and listen to her breathing slow and her heart rate return slightly to normal.

I want to stay in his arms forever, never to leave him again; I guess Seto and I were meant to be. Not that baka Yugi. I no longer feel any sorrow; all I feel is happiness and contempt. He's mine, and I'll stay with him forever, never to leave his side again…

(And my stomach is sick and it's all in my head. But she's touching his chest now; he takes off her dress now, LET ME GO! I just can't look; it's killing me, and taking control!)

I hear a howl in the distance, knowing that's Kaiba coming to a completion and then I hear her scream his name. I was too late; I'm always to late…

(Jealousy, turning saints into the seas. Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis…)

I cry out in pain as I drive home. I mourn the loss of my love again, this time it was my fault, if I had only told her from the beginning that I loved her, that I wanted her to be mine…it's to late, my world's crashing down around me, I just want to die, to just get away from this pain…

(But it's just the price I pay…)

I never want to feel again, no pain, no hate, and no love. I ascend the steps up to my room, pulling the gun that I took from under the front counter out of my jacket. I stand in the center of my room, tears flowing down my face. Slowly I push the gun under my chin, and cry out in sorrow once more…

(…Destiny I calling me, open my eager eyes…)

Scenes form what I just saw flash in front of my closed eyes, causing the tears to come more rapidly.

(I'm Mr. Brightside…)

I howl out once more and close my finger around the trigger of the gun.

"I love you, Tea." I whisper and pull the trigger.

I fall to the ground in a bloody heap, the gun still clutched in my hand. I feel my soul leave my body…no more pain…no more sorrow…just peace…just peace…

(I Never…I Never…I Never……)

The End

**Well there you go. I know that was a very drastic ending, but it worked well with the song. Hope you like it. Did any of you catch the pun that I referred to at the start of the story about the story being an "oneshot"? Well if you didn't, the story is in oneshot form and then the pun is that Yugi killed himself with _one shot _to the head. Yeah, I thought it was funny when I made it up. Please read and review. Though keep in mind that this is my first song fanfiction. Bye!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
